The Forgotten Hero
by anushka1718
Summary: On a mournful day for some, another arrives from beyond the grave in order to seek what they left behind. Join Juvia as she faces the past she has been running from for years. Rated M as a precaution. This is my first fan fiction so please don't be so quick to judge!


Chapter 1: The Mystery Man

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Hiro Mashima but the story plot is my own. **

**This story, although it will not seem like it at all moments, is a gruvia story. This is my first time attempting to write fanfiction and have not completely found my way of writing these stories.I hope you enjoy the story! **

**~anushka **

There is nothing better than waking up to see the darkened sky brighten with luminous colors of yellow, orange, blue and pink as the sun rises from the eastern horizon; at Least Juvia thought so. Having spent years trapped in continuous rain, this sight continued to give her new energy every day, no matter the hardships she would have to face.

As she continued to get ready for her next adventure with her guildmates, her thoughts continued to wander. Usually, these thoughts would stay on one single person: Gray Fullbuster. However, today was different from others as it was a day of mourning. A day to mourn for the people she was forced to leave in the past. She began to aimlessly eat breakfast previously made, not entirely conscious of her actions and more focused on her thoughts.

Unforgotten memories continued to flash into her head- ranging from times at the bar with friends and _him _to holding herself crying on the couch with _him _comforting her to seeing _him _for the last time as _he _was placed in the grave.

Juvia suddenly became aware of small puddles forming on her kitchen table she sat at. She was _crying._ She had not cried since the rain had been taken away by her beloved. She quickly looked out the kitchen window of her fairy hills apartment to see gray clouds forming on what was meant to be a beautiful day outside.

_Juvia does not deserve what she has. She only brings sadness and pain upon the people she meets. It's no wonder she is unable to gain back what she had lost. Maybe she deserves to be alone. Juvia is- _

Juvia's inner turmoil is halted as she hears a knock on her door. As curiosity gains the better of her, she opens the door completely to be met with a full face of piercing. Thats right, her best friends Gajeel-kun.

"Ameona" He said as a form of a greeting

"G-gajeel-kun" She utters out in shock before continuing with concern lacing her voice. "What are you doing here? How did you get past Erza?"

"Don't ask" he says as he pushes past and sets forth towards her couch. However, he was unable to move fast enough for the rain women to not detect the faint blush covering his face.

_Hmm. A story for another time it seems _

"As to why I am here Ameona, I think you already know" he continues, giving her a look of concern not largely seen by many.

Juvia, quick to get the message, begins to avert eye contact in hopes of not continuing this conversation any longer. She begins to busy herself by trying to clean her pastel blue painted living room adorned with solid white furniture. Gajeel just stays quiet, watching her and waiting for her to speak. Awkward silence ensues the room for what felt like hours until,

"Juvia does not want to talk about it" she curtly says.

"I know." He quickly responds.

Another few minutes pass before..

"It's been three years already, or Juvia guess ten years including tenrou…" She trails on.

"Why does it still hurt then? Why can't Juvia move on? Why must this pain continue to evade her everyday? Why can't she follow _his _final wish? Why?"

Gajeel continues to stay quiet, before he stands up and walks across the living room to where Juvia is standing and holds her in his arms. Such a simple action quickly prompted sobs to erupt from Juvia before she could stop it. In turn, Gajeel attempts to soothe her by just letting her cry while petting her hair in a comforting manner. Before long, the sobs turn to sniffles and begins to regain her composure, causing Gajeel to retract his arms.

"Let's get out of here." Gajeel begins, "I went to the guild and picked up a mission perfect for us. It's a simple take out some monsters mission and we should be back by tomorrow."

"Juvia doesn't thi-" Before she is able to fully decline, Gajeel interrupts her.

"I know it's not exactly what you want to do right now. But, Ameona, we both need this. This mission is a perfect way to get our minds distracted. At least for a little while. Please Ameona, I need this too" Gajeel pleads.

"Ok. Fine. Juvia agrees."

They quickly begin to pack Juvia's belongings before heading to the train station for a promising mission. They kept conversations on lighter topics throughout the walk to the train and the ride (with Gajeel using troia from Wendy). In doing so, it distracted juvia from the saddening thoughts that were keeping the light sprinkle of rain to continue through all of Fiore.

Meanwhile….

Back at the guild, everything was exactly the same. Erza was eating her cake, Lucy and Levy were talking about books, Gray and Natsu fighting before Elfmann was hit with a wooden chair causing a full on brawl. As a result, Erza's cake was demolished and fury rained upon the victims nearby, promptly shutting it down before damage could get worse.

As a Gray and Natsu began to walk back to their usual table already accompanied by Lucy, Levy and Erza, Gray began to feel as though something was off. Almost as if someone was not there. Before he realized, he was walking in the direction of Mira, the guild barmaid.

"Hello Gray. What can I get for you?" She asked with a polite smile taking notice of his distracted demeanor.

"Hi Mira. Can I have a glass of water?" He asked before she promptly began to get it for him.

He begins to scan the guild looking for irregularities as he waits. Finally it clicks.

"Mira", he begins as she returns, " Where's Juvia?" he attempts to ask nonchalantly.

"She left on a mission with Gajeel" a small smirk forming as she sees a brief sign of jealousy etch his face before he continues stone-faced.

However, before he is able to continue the conversation, the doors slam open causing the guild to be filled with silence as a cloaked man enters the guild.

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know it may not seem like a lot, I am hoping to turn it into an amazing story that showcases Juvia to be the powerful mage that she is. Please comment to let me know if I should continue this story. Until next time!**


End file.
